Marry Me
by BlueEyedGirl91
Summary: Set PostPartings! Rory gets a suprise!
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Set **POSTPARTINGS. **Right after Rory wakes up.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Rory woke up to a knock. At first she got up quietly thinking Logan was still there in bed but she realized he wasn't as she tripped over some of the leftover party favors. _Who could be over here this early?_ She thought. She opened the door and saw someone she would never have expected holding something she would have never expected.

It was Logan and he was holding an engagement ring. "I would get down on one knee but right now that's kind of impossible," he said as she stood there in shock. "Ace, will you marry me?"

"How… Why…What are you doing here?" she asked as she jumped into his arms making him stumble and drop the ring.

"I, Ace, quit my father."

"How did you do that? _Why_ did you do that?" she asked

"Can we go in? I will explain everything when we are sitting."

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

Five minuets later after Rory had a pot of coffee made they were sitting on the couch. "Now tell me," Rory said.

"Okay. As I was going down the elevator I realized that I didn't want to go to London," he started.

"You didn't want to go to London anyway," she interrupted.

"I know, but I realized that I _REALLY_ didn't want to go to London, that I wanted to be here with you."

"Awww… he does have a heart."

"Stop with the interruptions. Where was I, oh I remember. I wanted to be here with you, so when I got down to the car I told Frank to go straight to the Huntzberger Media Company's Headquarters in New York City. At first he was a little hesitant but he did it. So when I got there I marched straight up to his office and told him that either he stationed me somewhere close to you or I quit him."

"Ooooh, what did he say?"

"I'm getting there Ace. He said that I can quit him because he wasn't going to station me close to you. Then he told me that if I quit him I wouldn't have a cent to my name."

"Oh Logan I'm so sorry. What are you going to do now that you are broke? Oh it's all my fault. You should just-"

"Ace will you let me finish my story? I am not broke. My father forgot about my trust fund that kicked in when I was twenty-one and it's just been sitting in the bank gathering up interest. Anyway, before I left New York I stopped by Tiffany's and got this," he said bringing the ring out once more. "I am going to say this one more time, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Of course! After what you just told me, I would be a fool not to. I love you so much," she said as she leaned in to give him a kiss.

He slid the ring onto her finger, it was a singe stone heart shaped, perfect for Rory.

A/N: Okay this is supposed to be a one shot but if you want me to continue I'm sure I could think up a few ideas! **YOU JUST HAVE TO TELL ME! REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

A/N 2: A picture of the ring is in my profile!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay I got people that wanted to know what happened all the way up through at least the wedding so I will go up until at least the wedding and if you guys want me to continue I will think about it!

"Hello," Lorelai Gilmore answered. She wasn't happy she had just broken up with Luke and hooked up with Chris and on top of that someone was calling her at 11 o'clock at night.

"Is that the way you answer the phone for your own flesh and blood," Rory inquired.

"It is when she is calling at 11 o'clock at night, this better be good."

"Oh it is, don't worry. Logan didn't go to London," she said with a smile evident in her voice.

"What? Why?" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Well he realized on the ride down the elevator that he wanted to be with me here for ever. So then…" she then started on the whole story. "Then he asked me to marry him!"

"What? And what did you say?"

"I said I would be a fool not to after what he told me."

"Then you two had hot sex and that's why you are calling me this late?"

"Dirty! We just got back we went out to dinner, gosh why do you always think so dirty!"

"Because I know you did. The guy just proposed to you of course you had sex!" 

"It's none of your business mother!"

"You called me mother!"

"You started in on my sex life with Logan!"

"Fine, but Mommy wants to go to sleep so come to the Hollow tomorrow to show me the ring."

"Fine, bye," Rory said hanging up.

She then crawled into bed with Logan. They had a long day, they went out and celebrated their engagement. Logan let Rory choose so they went to As You Wish, a movie, and to dinner.

"Mini Me!" Lorelai exclaimed as Rory walked into the door of the Crap Shack.

"One Who Gave Me Birth!"

"That was a little lame," Lorelai said.

"It was the only thing I could think of," Rory said.

"Hott Stuff works," Lorelai replied.

"Okay well how about I show you this," Rory said showing her the ring.

"It's perfect!"

"I know, that's what I thought! This just goes to show how much he knows about me. He knows I don't like big and flaunty so he got me the perfect size ring," she said smiling and thinking how much Logan had changed.

He had been the amazing playboy of Yale and she tamed him. He went from having a different bed partner every night to one girl. She was so proud of him. She didn't feel the least bit sorry because he had chosen her and he had proven that he could be a boyfriend to everyone who thought he couldn't and she helped him.

Lorelai was happy for he daughter. Sure she may not have liked him at first but then she saw how happy Rory was and how open she was now. All because of him. They had made each other better people and she liked that.


End file.
